


A Rough Night With Cardi

by teddiebare



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiebare/pseuds/teddiebare
Summary: Cardinal Copia at his perverted best!





	A Rough Night With Cardi

I awoke with a start. There was someone in the room! In the low lamp light, I saw a shadow move and quickly rose with a gasp when my arms were seized from behind and I was dragged from the sofa, kicking and screaming. I couldn’t see my assailant for he was behind me. All I could make of him was his scent. A scent I knew very well from my continuous contact with him – Aqua Di Gio by Armani. Cardi? Startled, I tried to wrench and turn to see him, but he grunted, grabbed my hands behind my back with one arm and brutally slung his other arm around my neck, making it impossible for me to turn, impossible for me to hardly breathe! He dragged me towards the bedroom, then let go of me and brutally shoved me into the room. I turned around and it was indeed the Cardinal! “CC, what…,” I started to ask? He came to me and ruthlessly tore my nightie from my body, exposing my naked flesh beneath. I gasped as the cool air hit my naked skin, bringing goosebumps. He then shoved me to the bed and began to disrobe – first his jacket, then his shirt, exposing the smooth hairless flesh beneath. I could only stare wide-eyed and breathless. Then he undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor, exposing his enormous cock, already engorged and ready! I was torn between wanting him as I always had and not wanting to go this far with him. We worked together! This wasn’t appropriate. He had made it clear he wanted me and I had made it clear it would never happen. But Oh God how I wanted him! His very presence made my nerve endings zing! But this? Suddenly he was on me, kissing, biting and sucking every inch of my skin. I wanted him so badly! But still I tried to get away, freeing myself from his arms and his delicious onslaught to my body, reluctantly. But angrily, he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me back over to him, slapping my ass hard as he did so. “You want me Ghuleh and you know it,” he growled at me! And I did, but still I fought. He slapped me even harder on the ass and I started hitting him, slapping at him with my hands. He merely chuckled and grabbed my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head. Then he slid his other hand over my breasts, squeezing. Then down my belly towards my pussy. My skin was reacting to his touch, spasming everywhere his fingers landed and caressed. He slid his hand between my thighs, parted by his knees, and he gently fingered my clitoris, making me gasp in pleasure. I was throbbing! Despite my feeble attempts to get away from him, I wanted him! He slid a finger inside of me and it was slick with my need, throbbing and hot. He chuckled seductively. “Mm-hmmm. You try to escape me, but do you really want to escape,” he asked in a seductive whisper? I could only whimper. His fingers on my most private place were making me crazy with lust! He began kissing, sucking and biting my breasts, fingering my hot pussy with one finger while massaging my clitoris with his thumb. “Oh CC, please,” I begged! “Please what,” he asked in a low whisper. “Please,” I begged! He roughly jerked my arms he was holding above my head, “Please what,” he demanded. “I want you to beg for it Ghuleh!” “CC, please,” I tried again! “Say it! Beg for it,” he demanded! “CC, please fuck me! Tear me Up! Destroy me! Please,” I screamed and begged!! The Cardinal smiled triumphantly, bent his head to me and kissed me passionately. Then shoved his huge cock inside of me. Hard! I gasped as his immense size tore into me, filling me, stretching me further than I’d ever been stretched before! The pain was intense! And the pleasure beyond my wildest imaginings! He thrust into me harder and harder as I arched my hips up to meet him, crying his name out with each thrust, “CC! Oh CC!” I could feel the orgasm building and I begged him, “Harder, faster, please CC please!” He chucked between his grunts and pants and obliged me. And as the orgasm tore threw me, I threw back my head and cried out, ejaculating in spasms over my belly and his, soaking the sheets, the orgasm so intense! I tried to free my hands to grip him, but he held fast to me, not letting me go. I could feel his cock stiffening even more and his body grow rigid. Suddenly, my sweet Cardi cried out as his own orgasm shook him. He cried my name over and over as his hot cum spurted inside of me, bringing my orgasm to even greater heights as my hot and throbbing pussy clamped down hard on his cock. As our orgasms abated, our screams and cries turned to sighs as our ragged breathing began to slow. Spent, he rolled off of me, taking me in his arms as he did. “This is just the first time, my love,” he whispered. I smiled and snuggled closer to him as we drifted into contented and satisfied slumber.


End file.
